


Introductions

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Tadashi Hamada,” he decided to introduce. </p>
<p>She looked at him with a judging look before introducing herself, “Leiko Tanaka.” </p>
<p>…Well now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope they're relatively in character. This is set before they enter college at an orientation type thing and for some reason I like imagining that before Gogo, because of strict parents, went to a private school and everything, then when she got to college, rebelled. So hope you guys enjoy!

 

So at this strange open house for the incoming freshmen and debating students, they were paired to ask current students questions, but there were two problems. The first was that the student who was supposed to be here fell asleep on a train and ended up two hours away from the university. The second was that the girl sitting next to him didn’t appear to be that keen on small chat. She looked distant from the entire situation as she tapped her foot in a fast rhythm.

 

“I’m Tadashi Hamada,” he decided to introduce.

 

She looked at him with a judging look before introducing herself, “Leiko Tanaka.”

 

…Well now what?

 

“Your hair’s really long,” he heard himself say. Stupid! What’re you saying?

 

“No duh.” Her uniform was from some upper class private school, formal and neatly pressed. She looked short but her hair was _really_ long, reaching halfway down the chair legs. If it was just her appearance, she looked like some delicate rich girl. “Got anything else to say?”

 

But she’s not.

 

She’s confident, bold even. Her sharp facial features didn’t suit the sweet, soft girl look. Her words had a tone of cool control with a hint of sass. She looked intimidating for such delicate features.

 

“Um…” She tapped her foot in impatience. “So what’s your major?”

 

“Industrial design and mechanical engineering.” Yeah, definitely not some sweet rich girl who was too dainty to lift even a calculator. “You?”

 

“Robotics engineering.” She nodded as though giving her approval. God, why was this silence so awkward!

 

“Look, you don’t have to force yourself to— Ouch.“

 

“Are you ok?” he asked immediately.

 

“Stupid hair,” she mumbled as she tried to get one of her long locks out of the button on her sleeve. But she kept fumbling the quicker she tried to get the button out of her hair. “Got any scissors?”  

 

“Here, let me,” Tadashi insisted, moving to gently remove her hair from the unfortunate button. Slow and steady always seems to win in these types of situations. He always took his time when he needed to and sped up when he had to.

 

“Thanks,” she said, focusing on her hands. “God, you’re lucky you’ve got short hair.”

 

“If your hair bugs you so much, why don’t you cut it?” Now on her face she had the ‘What the hell are you thinking’ type expression. “W-What’s wrong with you cutting it? You don’t seem to like your hair too much.”

 

“My parents like it like this,” she explained briefly, flipping one of her long locks. “They would also kill me if I cut it.”

 

“Ah.” Yeah, he can’t have that same feeling, but that’s probably because Aunt Cass isn’t that focused on how they look as long as she doesn’t find any weird tattoos or piercings (“But if you get them, at least have good sense about it and don’t have a random tattoo of a chinchilla!”). “So how short would your hair be if you had to cut it?”

 

Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “What is this, 20 questions?”

 

“It can be if you want it to be,” he suggested. He didn’t want to seem too pushy or stalkerish, this is only the first time that they’ve met and maybe— She shrugged her shoulders and he took that as a sign for yes. “So how long?”

 

She clicked her tongue in thought. “Above the shoulders.” He thought that he was going to be asking all the questions, but then she asked, “If you could dye your hair any color, what color would it be?”

 

“Dark blue? Something not too off from my natural hair color?” He wasn’t some anime character from those shows that Hiro and him used to watch as kids. “Why ask?”

 

“I wanna dye my hair.”

 

“What color?”

 

“Purple. Just’a streak.” She moved her fingers across her bangs to indicate where she would put it.

 

“Why?”

 

She shrugged. “I like purple.” She kept tapping her foot.

 

“Why do you keep tapping your foot?” Some people had that habit for bad reasons, was she one of those people? Or did she just have a high metabolism or something?

 

“Habit. I like to keep moving. Besides, it gets my mind off of how uncomfortable this skirt is.” He chuckled lightly. Her eye nearly twitched. She probably thought that he was making fun of her. “You wanna try wearing it?”

 

The skirt was knee length and looked like it was some form of tweed. “I don’t think it’s my size.”

 

“Shame.”

 

“Bubblegum?” he offered, pulling the packet out of his pocket. Maybe that’ll stop her leg from tapping so much.

 

She took the stick from him. “Love it, parents think its tooth decay.” As she began chewing, the tapping stopped.

 

“Your parents are strict.”

 

“They’re typical Asians,” she told him as she blew a pink bubble then snapped it between her teeth, like she’s done that a lot. “What about you?”

 

“Bubblegum’s good. My aunt’s pretty lenient with us.”

 

“‘Us’? Do you have a split personality?”

 

“Yes, he’s crazy one.” She snorted. Hey, that was kind of cute. “No, I’ve got a younger brother about 4 years younger.”

 

“I’m guessing he’s a handful.”

 

“It’s at least two hands,” Tadashi even put his hands up to emphasize his point. “He likes bot fighting way too much. He doesn’t get that he’s gonna get himself arrested one day and I won’t be able to bail him out. ”

“Aw, sibling love,” she teased before blowing out a bubble only to quickly snap it.

 

“What? Don’t you have any siblings?”  

 

“Only child. Guess my parents wanted to stop after one troublemaker.” Loneliness flickered across her dark eyes. Her hand clenched a little tighter before she relaxed it again. Her jaw clenched the gum harder before she blew another pink bubble. If he hadn’t been paying attention, he would have thought that something was wrong with his eyes. The signs were so small, but there were there. But why was he paying such close attention to someone he just met? “I’m guessing that you’re the goody two shoes type.”

 

“I’ve gotta set an example.”      

 

“Isn’t that boring?”

 

“Not when you’ve gotta get up at 2 in the morning to drag your brother back home about once every other day.”

 

“Doesn’t the kid have school?”

 

“Nah, he graduated high school early. He’s brilliant, but he’s wasting his potential just sitting around.” Is he talking too much for someone he’s just met? “What about you? Got any long lasting problems?”

 

She shrugged, probably not having anything close to his problems, or maybe she doesn’t want to tell a practical stranger about her problems. “I can’t find a decent place for coffee.”

 

Well, he can fix that easily. Aunt Cass makes great coffee. “Then do you…“ Wait, would he look like a creeper if he suddenly asks her to join him for coffee? But would it be rude if he knew a solution to her problem and didn’t tell her?

 

“I’m so late!” A brown haired girl with a giant pink box came rushing in, nearly taking Leiko out with the giant box. The new arrival clasped her hands together above her head for forgiveness. “I’m so sorry for being late! I brought doughnuts to make up for it! I’m Sasha, so if you have any questions relating to the school or anything just ask.”

Their conversation switched to school related things, facilities and dorm stuff. He found out that she was staying in a dorm room. She found out that he lived close enough to commute from his aunt’s café.

 

“So I hope that you two will enjoy your time at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology! If you have any more questions, then the front office can help you if not, then you can find me in the ‘arts’ building in technological design.”

 

“Thank you,” Tadashi said.

 

“Finally, it’s over,” Leiko sighed out relief. It was going too slowly for her. She nearly jumped out of her chair to stretch her legs. He also stood to stretch after sitting for so long, but that’s when he noticed their height difference. Sure, he’s pretty tall, but she’s… Wow, she was even shorter than he thought. Her nearly doll like appearance was adorable, though she’d probably punch him if he called her cute. “One word about my height and I punch you,” she mentioned.

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” So yeah, she’ll _definitely_ punch him if he called her cute.  

 

She scrutinized him again. “You’re weird, you know that?”

 

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?”

 

She snapped her gum again. “You decide.”

 

“Later Leiko,” Tadashi said loudly. How was she already near the door?

 

Leiko stopped in half a step. Her skirt swayed across her legs as she turned half her body to give a two finger wave and a “Later Hamada.” 

* * *

 

The next time they met, she was wearing a leather jacket and short hair with a purple streak, but she didn’t look any less cute in a fierce kind of way. Well at the very least, this suited her _way_ better than that uniform.

 

“You look good.”

 

She had a genuine _smile_ on her face as she answered, “Thanks. So we gonna finish with that 20 question game or what?”

 

“I know a good place for coffee,” he offered.

 

“Good enough for me.” She snapped her gum again. He smiled.    

 


End file.
